The Butterfly Chronicles
by Black-Diamonds
Summary: Haldir attempts to free Legolas of his wearisome troubles...but Legolas is not easily giving in. A short ficlet of the mysteries locked in Legolas' mind, and the Elf who tried to unlock those thoughts. Slight implied Haldir/Legolas slash(very very mild, a
1. The Elven Enigma

a/n: What you recognise does not belong to me, but to JRR Tolkein. I only own the plot, some instant coffee, and one of those jiggling Elvis dolls...  
Haldir/Legolas slash maybe implied(depends on how you interpret the story). You have been warned.  
  
A gentle hand falls on his shoulder, a touch like that of summer rain lightly glazing the ground it touches.  
"You are troubled, my Prince?"  
"Haldir, there is no need for such formalities."  
"Then I ask again without formalities. You are troubled, Legolas?"  
"Ay..."  
"And would Legolas care to tell a friend and Elvin kinsman what troubles him so?"  
"Tis' nothing...I assure you, Haldir. What troubles me now will pass without troublesome notice. Tis' but only a day or a moment until such a time as that."  
"Then let me make it only but a moment and not a day."  
"Please, do not press me Haldir. I wish not to give the burden of mine heavy thoughts to another."  
"But I, as that another, wish to disburden you of those thoughts, which crease your brow and set a dark pout on your gossamer lips."  
"Haldir, a Mirkwood elf does not pout."  
"Aye...tis but a frown then? A dark, solemn frown? No. No, I think it not that what you say is a frown, is a frown. I think it better be assumed, Elvin brother, that what I say is a pout, is indeed, a pout."  
"Is there no deterring you Haldir? Is there no way an elf can be at peace in the comfort of his own pensive solitude?"  
"Not in these dark times, and not when you stand there wearing your melancholy as one would wear a cloak. Mine affections extend to you, Legolas, thus that I cannot leave you in such a mood as this. Remedy must be found, and I am the one to remedy."  
"Ay, then I see I am to bear with company, if company should bear with me."  
"There is no strain on the part of the company's bearing with you. I would wish nothing of you right now, Legolas, but only that you not only bear my presence, but bare that bothersome line of thought that should have your back bent double with its weight."  
"I should not wish to take such time from your hands, Haldir. My thoughts are many, and they are not all as plain as it should seem."  
"Plain is only in the eye of the beholder, or the mind of the player. For we Elves play on many planes...though time is one plane where we do not concern ourselves. Time is something that does not matter to us. You should know that, my princely elf."  
"Ay...I know it too well it oft' seems. When I wake with the dark wings of sadness overshadowing my joy in the day, I know too well that time does not pass easily for us."  
"And so I know of your melancholy, as you know that I am here to rid you of it. You have said much as to indicate that you will share thought, but little light have you shed on the topics thus as they currently stand."  
"There is much light here. The Golden Wood...it will always stand as it is. But I...I fear I will fade away, Haldir. But yes, I will tell you. Upon the insistence placed upon me by you I will tell you of the things which plague my mind."  
"Insistence that need not be followed if by your heart you wish not to shed light, but hide those feelings and concerns in darkness. As your friend, kinsman, and loyal Haldir, I shall not push you further to reveal what secrets you may have."  
"Haldir-"  
"You are an enigma, Legolas Greenleaf, and I understand that there is still much I have yet to learn of you. But if it is so that you will not teach of the worries you have, then I will not press the will to learn."  
Haldir turns and walks away, his lithe Elvin figure and soft-treaded footsteps being enveloped by the forest around him as he leaves.  
Legolas turns back to the water he was looking at before the welcome intrusion of Haldir.  
"Ay..." He whispers to himself, "But you too are a mystery, Haldir of Lothlorien. A puzzle I  
desire to one day solve." 


	2. In The Woods; Admiration

a/n: slash. yup. mild though. sorry about the long time this has taken. my muse went on strike for a while there ;) as always, please r+r.  
  
****  
  
Alabaster muscles flexed and rippled in the sun as Legolas reached for another finely crafted arrow. He nocked his bow and set his target, eyes narrowed and glowing with concentration. He let the arrow go, watching as it cut through the air, curving and whistling. A hit. A small victory smile played on his marble pink lips. The thirtieth direct hit of the day. But the arrow had curved too much, had taken more of a parabolic pathway than he had wanted. The smile faltered slightly. He would have to try harder.  
"Beautifully done, my prince." A pair of strong hands settled on his shoulders. "A fine performance indeed. Mirkwood should be proud of its youngest and fairest."  
"You flatter me too much, Haldir. Did you not see the way each curved as it sought out th' mark? I should like to improve upon this. Luck may not serve me well enough in the hour when it may most be needed."  
"Do not doubt yourself, bain min. You are a skilled archer, more so than any I have seen and am yet to see. As a warrior, you move and fight with a grace and speed none other can parallel. When the time comes, you shall not fail."  
Haldir had walked around him, and now looked deeply at him with an expression of admiration and loyalty. "Not yourself, nor the Fellowship."  
"Are we interrupting something, little brother?" Haldir looked sharply over Legolas' bare shoulder, to see his older brothers, Rumil and Orophin, standing at the edge of the clearing with identical smirks on their faces. It was Rumil who had spoken, his arms crossed across his chest.  
"I think that we are, Rumil." Orophin's smirk broadened into a grin. "Haldir is too busy with Thranduil's heir. Much too busy to receive the idle news we have for him from her Ladyship. Perhaps we should come back at a more...suitable time, to give him her words."  
"Watch that mouth or I shall have to mar it with my hand or sword." Haldir snapped. "You surely jest, but in making good sport with your words you may offend either I or the company I am with and neither will take it lightly."  
"Haldir, they were only teasing." Legolas soothed, placing a hand on the older elf's arm. "They did not mean anything." He turned and faced Rumil and Orophin. "What of her Ladyship Galadriel? What news does she give?"  
"Oh it does not concern you, Prince of Mirkwood. The message is for Haldir, a guard of the woods, and in the service of her Ladyship. Guard..." Orophin cocked his head backwards and laughed. "Our brother is not doing a very fine job as a guard, is he? He spends his time dallying and frolicking, when he should be on patrol."  
"Leave us." Haldir demanded. "Or complete your errand and deliver the message. To Legolas as well. What can her Ladyship possibly have to say to me that should not fall upon his ears? Unless you are to tell me Legolas has turned baneful and has joined with the enemy." Haldir's mood lightened slightly and he attempted a small chuckle. "But speak briefly, brothers. What DOES her Ladyship request?"  
"That she have audience with you, Haldir. She wishes to speak to you in person of a matter that deeply concerns you."  
"It is all right, Haldir. Go with them." Legolas said quietly. "I will continue practice. Join me perhaps, when you are done with Galadriel."  
With a fleeting look back at the gold and porcelain elf, Haldir slowly walked behind his brothers out of the clearing. 


End file.
